footballfandomcom-20200223-history
International Superstar Soccer Pro 98
International Superstar Soccer Pro 98 (officially abbreviated as ISS Pro 98 and released in Japan in three editions: J.League Jikkyou Winning Eleven 3, World Soccer Jikkyou Winning Eleven 3: World Cup France '98 and '' World Soccer Jikkyou Winning Eleven 3 Final Ver.) is a football video game which follows International Superstar Soccer Pro developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo. The Japanese version was re-released in 1999 as ''Winning Eleven 3: Final Version with some slight improvements. The English commentary for the game is provided by Tony Gubba. Although it lacked FIFPro licence, it featured Italian striker Fabrizio Ravanelli along with German goalkeeper Andreas Koepke (on German release) and Paul Ince (on British release) on the cover. The cover of the Nintendo 64 version featured Colombian player Carlos Valderrama, and the game featured license from Reebok to use their logos in adboards and the Chilean kits. It is impossible to lose the match by accumulating too many red cards. After the third red card only yellows are shown. The Nintendo 64 version is called International Superstar Soccer 98, and was developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Osaka as a completely different game. Features * The list of teams has been extendend to 54. * The number of players in each team has been extended to 18. * Slide bar allowing to adjust game speed has been introduced. * Formation mode can be entered in any time during the match. * New games mode - All Star Match and Training. * Player Name Editor has been implemented in Game Options. * The choice of difficulty and game length allowed in other game modes than Exhibition Mode. * Five new stadiums and five difficulty levels. * During the International Cup mode ball turns colour to blue which resembles the ball used in the 1998 FIFA World Cup - Tricolore Game modes The features six different game modes. Modes existing in previous version have been developed and the two new have been added. * Exhibition Mode: a friendly match game against computer or another player with a choice of difficulty, stadium, weather and match length and time of a match. It was also possible to play with another player or with computer against computer. Computer versus computer option was available as well. * League Mode: 16 international teams participate in league playing either half or full season with a free choice of teams. * Cup Mode: mainly focused on emulation of FIFA World Cup with the real group draw as in FIFA World Cup 1998. This mode also included local cups like European Cup, Asian Cup, African Cup, North American Cup and South American Cup, each based on knockout-stage conditions. Konami Cup was the one with the more adjustable settings like the number of teams and tournament basis. It is also possible to try to qualify for the World Cup. * All Star Match: a friendly match game between the World Stars Players and European Stars Players. * Penalty Kick Mode: two teams take a five penalty kicks to select the winner. In case of a draw, they undergo sudden death round. * Training: practice of shooting free kicks and corner kicks with a selected team. Teams Although team line-ups were to reflect 1998 FIFA World Cup squads there are some inconsistencies. For example, players named 'Rabanilli' (representing Fabrizio Ravanelli for Italy), 'Romedio' (representing Romario for Brazil), 'Zabie' (representing Luis Roberto Alves "Zague" for Mexico) or 'Ber' (representing Ibrahim Ba for France) did not participate in the final tournament. Some players in the game of both qualified and non-qualified teams had initially retired for their team one year before the 1998 World Cup. For example, Colin Miller (Biller), Randy Samuel (Zamual) of Canada and Carlos Hermosillo (Hermosio) of Mexico had retired from international football in 1997. Winning Eleven 3: Final Ver. The Japanese release, Winning Eleven 3 was re-released in 1999 as Winning Eleven 3: Final Ver.. The major changes and improvements have been focused on graphics updates rather than on engine itself. The most significant differences from the original are: * Whole look of the game is less vivid in order to increase the level of realism. * Some home, away and goalkeepers kits have been updated (including the All Star teams). * The appearance of goals and nets has been changed. * Squads have been updated to exactly reflect 1998 FIFA World Cup squads, the number of players in line-ups has been extended to 22 as well. * Three difficulty levels instead of five: easy, medium and hard. * The choice of match length has been widen to 30 minutes in spaces of 5. * Match settings in Exhibition Mode now include the choice of uniforms, extended period, penalty shoot-out and golden goal. * During the Cup Mode the statistics of scores and assists have been added. * The imitation of Stade de France, the venue of 1998 FIFA World Cup final has been added as a new stadium. * The immediate replays after most interesting moments like missed shots, fouls or offsides have been implemented during the match. * The most noticeable changes during play covered improved shoot system and added power slide bar during corner kicks. * A new one-two pass method is added, allowing the first player to pass and run without the second player having to return the ball immediately. This new move added much more variety to the game. Reception The game was a bestseller the UK * GameRankings - 87.33% * Absolute PlayStation - 87 out of 100 * Electric Playground - 9.5 out of 10 * Electronic Gaming Monthly - 8 out of 10 See also * International Superstar Soccer Pro * ISS Series External links * ISS Pro '98 at MobyGames.com Category:Association football video games Category:International Superstar Soccer